Eldrid Red-Spear
' ''' was a Nord Guard Lieutenant in Riften, formerly a captain. In 4E 218 he was the second-in-command, under only Thane Mjoll, whom was in charge of the guard at the time. Unlike many of the guard during that time, he was not corrupt. However he was demoted by Laila in favor of Francois Beaufort. He was then killed by Tobias the Black during his purge of the non-corrupt guards. Early Life Eldrid was born in Riften to relatively poor parents. The Thieves' Guild was a great part of his life, as his father had been a amateur thief with the hopes of joining the guild. This ended up causing him to get arrested and rotting in a dungeon for the rest of his life, leaving his mother greatly depressed. His mother turned to Skooma to cope and died when Eldrid was a teenager. This caused him to blame the Thieves' Guild for the fate of both his parents. He trained a lot and he thought that he can beat the guild with his strength, he was mistaken. He was unable to get revenge against them, but he still continued to train and ended up joining the Riften Guard. After 14 years he became head of the guards, second only to Thane Mjoll. He was suspicious of Maven Black-Briar's possible shady connections and so he never trusted her. RPs Character Form *Class: Warrior *Skills: Master Speech, Expert One-Handed/Archery, Adept Block/Heavy Armor/Restoration. *Spells: Greater Ward, Close Wounds. *Powers: Battle Cry *Equipment: Rift Guard Armor, Rift Guard's Shield, Glass Sword. Back to Roots I Eldrid went to his post together with 4 of his guards, he was looking for thieves in the market district. It was night at the time. Eldrid has seen around plenty of thieves during his time as a guard. He arrested all of them, but only 2 of them were left in jail. He was tired of this and wanted to take down the Thieves Guild once and for all. During his patrol he saw Francois Beaufort, a new lieutenant in the guard. He hadn't interacted much with Francois but he knew that he was a superb warrior and disciplined. He greeted the Lieutenant and complimented Francois on his dutifulness after seeing him still out on patrol even after his shift was over. He looked over to the Captain and thanked him dismissively. After parting ways with Francois, Eldrid went about his regular business. Sometime later, Eldrid went to the temple of Mara to pray. Near he saw Maven going to the cemetery, however was unable to follow her. Though seeing as Maven didn't seem the type to mourn her deceased family members his suspicion of her grew. He thought that he must report this to Thane Mjoll. He went to the barracks and he spoke to her in the Captain's Quarters. He told Mjoll of the odd occurence and shared his suspicion of her. Mjoll looked up at Eldrid. She agreed with his suspicions, she also believed that Maven was corrupt. She believed that the old woman was the Thieves' Guild's main backer, but she had been unable to find any evidence to support her claim. She looked at the guard's roster and told the Captain that she got a group together to venture into the Ratways. Jarl Laila had granted her permission to help Maven in her task of finding the Guild, but Maven must not know that they were heading there, she would tell the guild and they wouldn't be able to find their hideout. It was best that they do this under the cover of night, so tonight they would enter the Ratways and look for the guild. Mjoll finished choosing the group of guards she would take to the Ratways at night, Eldrid accompanied them. At night Mjoll and the group of guards she chose headed to the Canals. As Mjoll saw the other guards go take care of the usual thefts that happened every night she and her group entered the Ratways. The Ratways was a maze of underground tunnels and where the sewers of the city passed through. Mjoll lit a torch and told them to start looking. It shouldn't take them too long to find a trace of the Thieves' Guild. Mjoll and her men continue their search. The Ratways really was like a maze, they had already gone in circles twice. Arnor Gray-Dawn told the other guards to watch out for traps. Mjoll agreed. They were walking through a doorway into a chamber. When they entered the chamber they heard someone yell a signal. Behind the guards was an upper walkway and on it was a group of people. They fired arrows at the guards, killing two of them and injuring others. Eldrid was shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Mjoll dodged the first wave of arrows and drew Grimsever. She yelled that it was an ambush. Mjoll dodged another wave arrow but one managed to pierce her thigh. Another guard died. Mjoll looked back and ordered a retreat. She ran while limping. She only had 4 more guards with her, counting Arnor and Eldrid. Arnor cursed as they retreated. As they retreated another guard died from being shot in the back by the archers. They ran into another room. Mjoll cursed and asked how they knew that they were down there. Arnor pointed out that there was a rat among the guards. Mjoll agreed, but said that first they needed to escape the Ratways. They couldn't go back the way they came, and they couldn't wait there. The enemy would soon come after them and they were outnumbered, fighting would certainly mean their death. The investigator said that he knew a way. He jogged the rest of the way out of the Ratways, the surviving guards behind him. Mjoll, Arnor, Eldrid and the other guard got out into the Canals. Mjoll was still limping from the arrow wound. She pointed out that they weren't followed and said for them to head to the barracks. Arnor nodded. Elrid split up from them, taking the injured guard to the Temple. Sometime later, Jarl Laila had Eldrid lead a mission to Whiterun and the Reach in order to attempt to get help in order to deal with the Thieves' Guild. While in Whiterun they heard that two Companions had been sent to rescue an Elder Councilmember that had been kidnapped by Reachmen. The Captain and his patrol of guards went to see if the Companions, Hroar and Ria, were still alive. As they were traversing the mountains of the Reach, Eldrid saw them fighting with a large amount of bandits. He ordered his guards to kill the bandits and he charged at a bandit, hitting him in the skull killing him. The bandits turned, trying to fight off the guardsmen who were beginning to attack them. Eldrid charged into the bandits together with his men. He joined in with the Companions. The Bandits were losing and they knew it. One of the bandits panicked and fled, followed by a few others. The ones left behind were the biggest, meanest, axe-wielding bandits that the Companions had ever seen. The Captain beheaded one bandit and stabbed another in the chest. Ria asked the guard what they were doing in the Reach, but Hroar told her to talk after the fight. Eldrid told them of his mission from the Jarl then stabbed another bandit in the neck. The fight ended shotly afterwards, with the bandits retreating to their hideout. As the bandits ran off Hroar and Ria took a moment to catch their breath. Ria thnked the guards for the help. Hroar said that they still needed to go save the Councilor. The two companions were heading out, following the bandits, when Ria noticed the dunmer Councilor on the hill, someone else had rescued her firt. With things settled, Eldrid split up from the Companions and finished his mission for the Jarl, afterwards returning to Riften. Back to Roots II Following his return to Riften, Eldrid was demoted as Captain and replaced with Francois Beaufort because he was one of the three guards that the Jarl trusted the most. Eldrid was angry with the decision, but respected the Jarl's wishes and continued to do his job respectfully under Francois' leadership. He was one of the guards assigned to watch Maven Black-Briar and her underlings 24 hours a day. Eldrid was in the Riften Keep one night doing his duty as always when he heard a loud scream. He got two guards and ordered them to come with him. He ran towards the direction of the scream and realized that it was coming from the Jarl's chambers. When he got there the door was kicked down and the first thing the guards saw when they entered the room was Harrald, Jarl Laila's son, holding his dead mother. She was pierced through the chest with his dagger. Eldrid walked over to the bed. He looked down at the dagger then back up at Harrald. He took a step back and let his mother down on her bed. His clothes were covered in her blood. Saerlund looked at the scene with horror. He asked his brother why he did it. Harrald raised his hands and said it wasn't as it seemed. Eldrid put a hand on his sword. Saerlund pointed out that it was his brother's dagger. Harrald said that she was dead when he arrived. A guard saw a note nearby with the Jarl's seal. He handed it to Saerlund. Saerlund broke the seal and read the note. He learned the motive. Harrald seemed confused. Saerlund explained that their mother was going to pass him over and make Saerlund the heir. Harrald yelled with angry confusion, but stopping himself when the guards started giving him strange looks. He said he didn't kill her. Eldrid said that he was the only one there when they arrive, the murder weapon was his and he had motive. They had to take him in. He waved for two guards to apprehend Harrald. He hesitated, which didn't help his case. The two guards were able to restrain Harrald. Saerlund ordered them to take him to the dungeon. He would have the guards investigate the matter the next day. Eldrid nodded and they led Harrald out of the room. Everyone else followed, leaving only Saerlund in the room. After Harrald's arrest, Francois suddenly vanished and Saerlund as acting Jarl promoted Tobias the Black to Captain of the Guard. That angered Eldrid somewhat, since he thought he deserved his position back. Nonetheless he didn't complain directly. Laila soon had her funeral and after that Eldrid was assigned to clear out a nearby bandit camp with two other guards, by Tobias. A guard went to Eldrid and told him to head to the stables to meet up with two other guards to clear out a bandit hideout. He and the two guards arrived at the Bandit camp. The three guards attacked the bandit camp. When they were getting to work killing the bandits, the two guards stabbed Eldrid in the back and left him to die at the hands of the bandits. They shot him with a stray arrow when he wasn't looking. The injured Eldrid tried to fight back but ultimately was killed thanks to this betrayal by the corrupt guards. Trivia *Eldrid's name used to be Eldero Revataesci, but it was changed to something more lore-friendly when the user that RPed him quit. Category:Characters Category:Nords Category:Males Category:Guards Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Deceased